Please, be my girlfriend!
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Apa usaha Sasuke untuk mengejar cinta Hinata? Sanggupkah ia merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha demi gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu? A sequel of Rainy Day .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**Naruto selamanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

Warning:

**AU. OOC. Typo****(s). Drama. Crack pair. Multichap. Gaje(s). Pendek.**.

.

.

.

.

Please, be My Girlfriend!

**Sequel of Rainy Day**

A Naruto Fanfiction

By **UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

.

**Apa usaha Sasuke untuk mengejar cinta Hinata? Sanggupkah ia merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha demi gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duk.. duk...

'Klang'

Kuseka keringat yang membanjiri wajahku. Sedikit tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang terkapar dilapangan. Hanya orang gila yang mau bermain basket disiang bolong dimusim panas seperti ini, kecuali kami tentunya. Aku seorang Uchiha, jadi mustahil aku gila. Tapi, kalau untuk si _Dobe_ itu aku ragu.

Sinar matahari menyengat kulit putih pucatku. Lelah juga. Sudah lama tidak bermain segila ini. Ingat bukan, aku siswa tingkat akhir di _Senior High School_. Artinya tidak ada lagi waktu untuk main-main.

Biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tingkat akhir di SHS. Statusku kali ini dalam tahap pengejaran terhadap _kouhai_-ku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak peristiwa hujan-yang-menyenangkan itu berlalu. Dan setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu pulang bersamanya. Kemajuan bukan?

"Kau payah, _Teme_!" Ucap Naruto, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang senin-kamis.

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Heh? Bukannya ia baru kalah telak dariku? Lalu, dia bilang apa? Aku payah?

"Kau mengigau, _Usuratonkachi_?"

Kulihat Naruto malah tertawa. Ia menggumam sesuatu sebelum duduk ditengah lapangan. Kemeja putihnya tampak basah oleh keringat, tak jauh beda denganku.

"Bukan basket, _Teme_, tapi gadis!" Ucapnya. Ia memainkan bola basket yang menggelinding didekatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia bicara apa sih?

"Kau itu cepat dalam berebut bola, sangat cepat malah seperti _shinkansen_. Tapi kalau masalah gadis, kau lebih lambat dari siput. Masa sebulan jalan kau tidak berani memegang tangannya, kau payah!"

Dahiku berkedut, dia, _Uzumaki Dobe_ berani menghinaku?

"Jangan mengatakan seolah kau lebih baik dariku," ucapku sinis.

_Look!_ Dia malah tertawa lagi, kurasa ia memang mulai gila.

"Aku memang lebih baik darimu, _Teme_," jawabnya disela tawa.

Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri ketika mendengarnya. _"Pardon?"_

Si _Dobe_ menyeringai senang. "Aku lebih baik darimu, _Teme_. Buktinya aku berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura-_chan_ awal semester ini," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga. Orang idiot macam Naruto bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura dengan mudah. Bahkan, si pemalas Nara Shikamaru saja bisa menggaet gadis cantik dari perguruan tinggi. Tapi aku, orang yang nyaris sempurna di SHS malah sangat sulit untuk menyatakan perasaannya, pada _kouhai_-nya pula? _Hell!_

"Kau mengakuinya 'kan, _Teme_?"

Eh? Aku payah? Mimpi saja!

Seorang Uchiha mana mungkin kalah dari seorang _Dobe_.

"Aku tidak payah, idiot! Tinggal masalah waktu hingga Hinata jatuh kepelukanku." Ucapku percaya diri.

Ya, benar. Hanya masalah waktu sampai gadis Hyuuga itu menjadi kekasihku.

"He? Benarkah?" Si _Dobe_ malah mencibir.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah tertarik padanya sejak awal tahun kedua dan setelah satu setengah tahun menyukainya kau hanya bisa pulang bersamanya. Kau benar-benar payah, _Teme_!"

Aku tertohok mendengarnya. Jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha, aku sudah meneriakinya detik ini juga.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Ia berdiri lalu mendekatiku. "Aku hanya khawatir, jika kau terlalu lama ada orang yang mendahuluimu,"

Aku tertegun. Masuk akal juga ucapan _Dobe_. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang berhasil mendapatkan Hinata?

Itu _nightmare!_

Aku melirik _Dobe_ sebentar.

Huh baiklah!

Aku berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Menatap satu direksi dimana ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan dengan tenang.

Segera kuraih tasku yang tadi kuletakkan sembarangan dipinggir lapangan, kemudian berlari menghampiri gadi itu.

Aku berhenti didepannya. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip dengan iris peraknya yang teduh. Oh, yeah! Hyuuga Hinata memang bisa mempesonaku dengan ekspresi apapun.

"Belum pu…lang, Uchiha-_senpai_?" Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Hn!"

Hh~ Entah sampai kapan aku akan mempertahankan _trade-mark_ jawaban satu kata dua huruf khas Uchiha ini akan kupertahankan.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Kurasa pipiku mulai terasa hangat. Gosh, jangan bilang aku sedang merona seperti remaja labil(?) yang tengah jatuh cinta?

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Harusnya aku tak perlu bertanya. Toh, selama 29 hari terakhir-jangan menatapku begitu! Masalah jika aku menghitung hari yang kuhabiskan bersamanya?- kami selalu pulang bersama. Ingat, garis bawahi kata SELALU.

"Ayo!" Dengan kepedean tingkat dewa aku menyambar tangan Hinata dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"A…ano…itu, Uchiha-_senpai_…"

Aku yang hendak menarik tangannya supaya berjalan berdampingan denganku tentu mengurungkan niatku.

"Hn?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat.

Ia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap tak focus, sesekali ia melirik ujung sepatunya.

Hh~ Entah kenapa ia belum bisa berhenti bersikap gugup seperti ini.

Kurasa ia menarik tangannya pelan, lepas dari genggaman tanganku. Aku mengernyit heran. Apa ada yang salah? Jangan bilang ia alergi terhadap sentuhan?

"I…itu, a_ku_"

"Hinata?"

Heh? Siapa itu? Pemuda bermata panda datang menghampiri kami, bukan, tapi menghampiri Hinata. Aku tak pernah kenal dengan orang aneh bermata panda sepertinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Ucapnya datar. Sedatar ekspresi yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Cih. Wajahnya tak begitu asing, tapi aku tak ingat pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Ah, Gaa-ra-_kun_, tidak a…pa-apa,"

Terselip rasa marah didadaku. Tak terima rasanya Hinata memanggil cowok merah itu dengan nama kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi, tiba-tiba ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

UAPAAA?

Mataku nyaris copot melihatnya.

Cukup Neji yang boleh memperlakukan Hinata dengan akrab. Tidak perlu tambahan orang aneh bermata panda dengan tato kanji _ai_ dijidatnya ini.

Uchiha Sasuke murka!

Aku segera menarik Hinata dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ah!" Hinata terpekik pelan, nampak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard_?" Desisku berbahaya.

Kutarik Hinata hingga ia berdiri dibelakangku.

_Death-glare_ turun-temurun khas Uchiha kulayangkan padanya. Oke, mungkin aku akan meletakkan nama Uchiha-ku sebentar untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari _racoon_ sialan ini.

"Apa masalahmu, _Tuan pantat ayam_?" Balasnya dengan seringai aneh tertempel diwajahnya.

Eh? Tunggu, barusan dia memanggilku apa?

"A…ano, Uchiha-_sen..pai_…"

Tak kuhiraukan gumaman tak jelas Hinata.

"Apa hakmu memeluk Hinata?"

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan nama gadis dibelakangku ini secara gambling.

Ia menyeringai, maju mendekatiku hingga jarak yang memisahkan kami hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

"Salah jika aku memeluk gadis yang kusukai?" Ucapnya sambil menarik Hinata menjauh.

Aku membeku. Ini telingaku yang salah atau memang setan merah itu ingin meng_klaim_ Hinata. Dan itu sama saja mendeklarasikan perang padaku.

"Wah!"

Aku tersentak. Kulihat Hinata dan _racoon_ itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"_Teme_, gadismu direbut orang tuh!"

Gumaman Naruto membuatku sadar.

Argh~. Kenapa aku membiarkan dia mengambil Hinata?

Kueratkan genggaman tanganku, pandanganku menajam bak elang yang mengintai mangsanya. Tak kuhiraukan _Dobe_ yang menatap ngeri padaku.

"DASAR _RACOON_ SIALAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya sampaikan terima kasih untuk review fic saya yang sebelumnya, Rainy Day. Saya terharu ternyata ada yang mau membaca fic saya. Mungkin sequel ini tidak sesuai harapan reader-san, saya mohon maaf.**

**Tapi bolehkah saya berharap ada beberapa pesan dikotak review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Naruto selamanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo****(s). Drama. Crack pair. Multichap. Gaje(s). Pendek.**

.

.

.

.

.

Please, be My Girlfriend!

**Chapter 2**

**Sequel of Rainy Day**

A Naruto Fanfiction By **UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

.

**Apa usaha Sasuke untuk mengejar cinta Hinata? Sanggupkah ia merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha demi gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tarik

Tepis

Tarik

Tepis

Ta_

"_berhenti menarik bajuku, _Dobe!_"

Naruto memasang tampang (sok) _innocent_-nya dengan cengiran lima jari tertempel dibibirnya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Sasuke?"

Huh, aku sudah hafal. Jika ia memanggilku dengan nama_tanpa istilah _Teme__ia pasti akan segera merajuk.

"Hn!"

Kurasa Naruto mulai menarik ujung kemejaku lagi.

Argh~

Tidak bisakah _Dobe_ ini diam?

"Sasuke, kita pergi sekarang, ya? Masa kau tega jika sampai Sakura-_chan_ menghajarku?"

Benarkan. Sekarang ia merajuk padaku dengan tampang sok polosnya itu.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan nona Haruno,"

Naruto membalik tubuhku kasar, menghentikan aktifitasku. Kini posisi kami saling berhadapan.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan kunci motorku!"

Ia menyodorkan tangannya. Aku menyeringai licik.

"Aku menahan motormu sampai urusanku selesai."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah. Ia mencibir pelan. Aku menghiraukannya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhku dan mengamati sesuatu_atau seseorang dari balik rak tinggi diperpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan urusan bodohmu dan biarkan aku menjemput Sakura-_chan_,"

Kurasakan dorongan Naruto dari balik punggungku, membuatku menampakkan(?) diriku seutuhnya didepan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang bersimpuh agak jauh dariku.

Aku segera menatap Naruto dengan _death-glare_ andalanku. Bocah itu malah tersenyum lima jari dan mengancungkan dua jari jempolnya. Kulihat gerak bibirnya yang seperti mengucap _'Genbatte!'_

"Uchiha-_sen…pai?"_

Suara Hinata membuyarkan acara marah-marahku pada _Dobe_. Aku menatapnya yang tengah bersimpuh diantara tumpukan buku-buku tebal dilantai perpustakaan.

"Hn, belum pulang?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat padanya.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. Aku kemudian duduk didekatnya, hanya tumpukan buku yang memisahkan kami.

Ia mengangkat buku dipangkuannya, menampakkan _cover_ depan. _Beethoven?_

"Untuk apa kau membacanya?"

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Untuk tu…gas akhir ke-kesenian..ku. Aku membaca… literature _Beethoven_ untuk le…lebih memahami lagu-nya,"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian Hinata kembali menekuni bukunya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Hanya suara kertas yang sesekali dibalik yang terdengar.

"Hinata?"

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mendongak, menatap lekat padaku.

"A…ada apa, Uchiha-_senpai_…"

Kuhela nafas pelan. "Adakah orang yang kau sukai?"

Hinata diam, tapi tak lagi menatapku. Ia tampak gelisah, pipi pucatnya kembali memerah.

"A…a…itu…"

Ia bingung. Terlihat sangat jeals dari raut wajahnya. Mungkin ia bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Tak usah kau jawab, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Ucapku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku dirak buku, kemudian meraih salah satu buku dari tumpukan disamping Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, anggap saja aku tak pernah menanyakannya."

Keheningan kembali menyergap.

Helaan nafas pelan membuatku mendongak dari bacaanku. Hinata tampak tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Pluk'

Kutepuk pelan puncak kepalanya, kurasa senyum tipis singgah dibibirku.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Ucapku pelan.

Ia tertegun. Pandangannya lurus menatap mataku.

Aku meraih tasku dan buku yang tadi kubaca, kurasa buku ini cukup menarik untuk menemani akhir pekanku.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Kulihat ia tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Pipinya kembali merona merah.

"_A..ano_, ak_u pulang se…sendirian," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Kuselipkan kedua tanganku disaku celana sambil mengapit buku tebalku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan siang dulu?"

.

.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti. Aku menatap Hinata yang tengah menyuapkan cake yang ia pesan kemulutnya, sementara aku tengah menyesap kopi-tanpa-gula dan menghiraukan sup tomat yang tadi kupesan.

Menatap Hinata yang tengah makan jauh lebih nikmat daripada sup tomat favoritku.

Oh, kalian tentu bertanya-tanya dimana kami sekarang?

Aku membawa Hinata ke kafe dekat stasiun, tak jauh dari sekolah. Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya untuk makan siang tapi ini sudah terlalu sore untuk disebut makan siang. Tapi sekali lagi, apa peduliku dengan itu asal aku bisa bersama Hinata lebih lama.

"Ka…kau tid…ak makan, U..chiha-_senpai?_" Tanya Hinata. Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan makannya.

Aku meletakkan cangkir kopiku, beralih mengangkat sendok dan menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutku.

Aku kembali menatap Hinata, kali ini ia tengah mengamati apa yang tengah kulakukan.

"Hn? Mau?"

Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng dengan wajah gugup dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. _How cute?_

"Ti…tidak,"

Diam-diam aku menyeringai melihatnya. "Kau tak apa pulang terlambat?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyum indah yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "A..aku sudah me..menghubung..i Neji-_niisan_,"

Aku mendengus. Kenapa Hinata selalu melapor pada orang melambai itu?

"Ne..Neji-_niisan_ a..dalah orang ya..yang bertanggung ja..wab selama _Tou-san_ pe..pergi,"

Huh? Jadi Neji yang mengurus Hinata selama Paman Hiashi pergi. He? Jangan Tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau. Jangan sebut aku Uchiha jika tidak tahu hal kecil macam nama calon mertuaku_berhenti menatapku begitu_.

Aku menyelesaikan makanku dengan cepat dan kembali menekuni kopiku.

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku beberapa hari terakhir.

"Gaara…"

"Eh?"

Hinata memiringkan keapalanya pertanda tak mengerti, itu yang kubaca dari raut wajahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

_Frontal?_ Aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting aku berusaha menyingkirkan rasa marah dan tak nyamanku pada _raccoon_ merah itu.

"Di..dia teman la..lamaku," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. "_Gomen_ ji..jika kata-ka…tanya membuat...mu tak nya..man!"

Sedikit rasa lega menyelip didadaku.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata menatapku. Heran, raut wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan pada pertanyaanku.

"A…aku menyu..kainya, ka…rena dia te..temanku,"

Aku menghela nafas. Betulkah begitu? Benarkah tak ada rasa lain diantara mereka?

"Ayo kuantar pulang!"

Kuletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, kemudian mengambil tumpukan buku Hinata yang ia pinjam diperpustakaan.

"Ah…aku bisa mem…bawanya sen…sendiri!"

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan beranjak keluar dari kafe. Hinata lalu mengikuti, menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaanku.

Kami menyusuri jalanan ditepi sungai, senja kemerahan memantul diatas air. Indah?

Tapi…

Aku melirik Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangku, wajahnya tertimpa sinar kemerahan sang mentari. Dia jauh lebih indah dari pemandangan disekitar kami. Wajah lugunya, mata lebarnya, pipi kemerahannya, hidung mungilnya, serta_bibir tipisnya.

Aku berhenti, kemudian menghadap Hinata, dengan tumpukan buku didepan dadaku.

"Hinata?"

Ia mendongak. Mata peraknya menatap langsung ke _onyx_ku. Menjebakku dalam pesona memabukkan, melebihi anggur, melebihi candu.

Aku tertegun, wajahnya kini tampak jauh lebih sempurna. Ia menatapku dengan polosnya.

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nurani menghalangi logika.

Persetan dengan Uchiha, persetan dengan opini semua orang.

Aku menunduk, dengan cepat menangkap bibir kecil Hinata dengan bibirku.

Ciuman pertamaku dibawah langit senja kemerahan musim panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya sampaikan banyak terima kasih untuk readers yang mau meluangkan waktu mereview fic GaJe saya. Dan saya memohon maaf karena update chapter ini terlalu lama atau sangat lama malah?**

**Hehe…. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. **

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

**Naruto selamanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

Warning:

**AU. OOC. Typo(s). Drama. Crack pair. Multichap. Gaje(s). Pendek.**

.

.

.

.

.

Please, be My Girlfriend!

**Chapter 3**

**Sequel of Rainy Day**

A Naruto Fanfiction By

**UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

.

**Apa usaha Sasuke untuk mengejar cinta Hinata? Sanggupkah ia merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha demi gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRINGGG!

TAP!

PRAK!

"Aduh!"

Aku menggeliat dari dalam selimut, melirik sebentar kearah pintu. Kulihatsi keriput Itachi_kakakku_tengah mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi jidatnya yang kuasumsikan baru saja berciuman dengan jam beker yang baru saja kutendang dari meja disamping ranjangku.

Tak peduli dengan tingkah Itachi-_nii_, aku kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Berusaha memejamkan mataku kembali.

SRET!

Kurasakan selimutku ditarik paksa oleh _Aniki_. Aku meliriknya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Tuan muda?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendengus. Kembali menelengkupkan tubuhku dan membenamkan kepalaku kebantal nyamanku.

"Hei, _Otouto_, cepat bangun!" Teriak Itachi-_nii_ tepat disamping telingaku.

Argh! Tidak bisakah ia tidak mengganggu liburanku?

"Ini hari minggu, _baka-aniki!_ Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama," balasku sambil menyembunyikan kepalaku dibawah bantal.

Itachi-_nii_ menarik bantalku dengan kasar, "cepat turun! Naruto_-kun_ mencarimu," ucapnya.

Heh? Untuk apa si _Dobe_ mencariku? Dihari minggu pagi pula? Tumben dia bisa bangun pagi? Apa bumi sudah terbelah dan keluar tomat dari intinya?

Aku bangkit duduk. Mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Uh, lebih baik cepat sedikit, _Otouto_," ucap Itachi-_nii_ sambil keluar dari kamarku. Aku membalasnya dengan _'hn!'_ pelan. Masih kesal dengannya.

"Ah, lain kali jangan sembarangan melempar barang, _baka-otouto_!" Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sudah untung yang kutendang hanya jam kecil itu. Aku bangun dan beranjak menuju sofa, mengambil kaosku yang semalam kulepas. Pandanganku tertuju pada tumpukan buku diatas meja. Milik Hinata.

Ah, bagaimana keadaannya ya?

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku terbanting dengan kasar.

"Yo, Sasuke-_Teme!_" Teriak _Dobe,_ ia melangkah masuk kekamarku. Kemudian duduk diranjangku. Penampilannya masih acak-acakan, pertanda baru bangun tidur.

Sebagai informasi tambahan, Uzumaki _Dobe_ Naruto juga tetanggaku. Rumahnya tepat disamping rumahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

Ia nyengir lima jari. Aku heran, meski baru bangun kenapa cengirannya tidak pernah bisa mengecil sih?

Aku menyibak tirai jendela yang dari tadi masih tertutup, membuat sinar matahari menerobos masuk kekamarku. Kulirik jam dinding, masih pukul 06.18 pagi.

"_Ne, ne, ne, Teme_, aku penasaran bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Aku diam, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Buruk," jawabku tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Kok bisa?" Nada heran terdengar jelas dari cara bertanya bocah pirang itu. Kurasa ia tengah berjalan kearahku.

"Akumenciumnya."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Ck. Aku kembali mendesah pelan. "A…ku menciumnya,"

Hening

1 detik

5 detik

30 det_

"APAAAA?"

Apa tidak cukup hanya _baka-aniki _yang meneriakiku pagi ini? Tak perlu ditambah dengan teriakan suara super cempreng dari si _Usuratonkachi_ ini kan? Kurasa _Kami-sama_ mengutukku pagi ini.

Kuusap telingaku yang rasanya berdenging.

"Ka…kau menciumnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku.

Hh~ sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari minggu terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

"Hn."

Kuhempaskan tubuhku kesofa. Menghela nafas berat. Argh! Aku kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin, tanpa sadar kuraba bibir bawahku, masih terpeta jelas rasa manis bibir Hinata. Campuran _vanilla_ dan stroberi, eh?

"Wah~ kau memang hebat, _Teme!_" Ucap Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Aku merengut. Teringat ekspresi Hinata ketika ia pergi. Ekspresi yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Kenapa, _Teme?_ Harusnya kau senangkan?"

Aku diam. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa merasa senang, aku justru merasa bersalah.

"A~ apa Hinata-_chan_ menamparmu?"

Heh bicara apa _Dobe_ ini? Dan apa-apaan embel-embel _–chan_ tadi? Tapi aku tetap menggeleng.

"Ia meneriakimu?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Heh, mana mungkin Hinata yang lemah-lembut itu meneriaki orang.

"Apa dia menangis?"

Tidak. Aku sangat yakin Hinata tak menangis. Aku lagi-lagi menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan _Dobe._

"Lalu?"

Aku diam sejenak, "dia pergi," ucapku pelan.

Kurasa Naruto cengo sesaat. "Ha? Pergi? Begitu saja?"

"Hn. Kurasa ia kecewa padaku," tanggapku setengah menyesal.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak, kurasa tidak begitu. Dia tidak menamparmu, tidak meneriakimu, dan tidak juga menangis, kurasa…" ia mengambil jeda dan memasang wajah sok tahunya, "ia hanya malu." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya keatas.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanyaku sinis.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Firasat lelaki." Ucapnya asal.

Akiu mendesah kesal. Meraih kaosku kemudian memakainya. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu kamarku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berhenti sejenak, kemudian menengok sedikit.

"Mencari kediaman Hyuuga,"

.

.

Kupelankan laju motorku didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional. Kuparkir motor _Ducati_-ku agak jauh dari gerbang masuk.

Rumah ini lebih indah dari yang pernah kulihat disurat kabar. Sederhana dan cantik, seperti Hinata.

Aku menggeleng pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan sejenak gambaran wajah Hinata dari otakku. Kutekan bel didekat gerbang sambil membenahi letak buku-buku yang kubawa. Buku Hinata. Mengantar buku sebagai dalih untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memberikan buku ini besok, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatku tidak tenang dan harus menemui Hinata. Sekarang.

Cklek.

Gerbang dibuka. Bukan, bukan Hinata yang membuka gerbang, tapi orang yang membuatku pernah cemburu. Pemuda melambai yang seangkatan denganku, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya datar. Sedatar ekspresinya sekarang.

Tak bisakah orang ini beramah tamah dulu?

"Hinata, aku mencarinya,"

Neji, melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya?"

Cih, memang harus ada alasan untuk bertemu dengannya?

Dengan setengah kesal kusodorkan buku yang kubawa kedepan wajahnya, "mengembalikan ini."

Neji hendak mengambilnya, "biar kuberikan pada Hinata."

Cepat. Kujauhkan buku-buku ini dari jangkauan Neji.

"Aku harus menemuinya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" Ucapku, ketus.

Neji menatapku tajam. Tatapan dingin tak bersahabat, entah kenapa membuatku sedikit meringding. Ingat, Cuma sedikit!

"Kalau aku tidak mengijinkan, bagaimana?"

Argh~! Orang ini sangat menyebalkan. Kupastikan ia akan masuk dalam daftar orang yang kubenci nomor dua, setelah si _Racoon_ merah.

"Apa harus ada ijin darimu untuk menemuinya, Hyuuga?"

"Jika kukatakan iya, kau mau apa, Uchiha?"

Ck. Tak kusangka seorang Hyuuga sangat sulit ditemui dikediamannya. Huh, harusnya aku lebih sering ikut _Aniki_ menemui kolega bisnisnya. Aku yakin paman Hiashi ada diantara mereka dan lebih memuluskan jalanku mendapatkan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bicara didalam?" Tanyaku.

Ia malah menyeringai , membuatku tambah kesal dan ingin meninju wajahnya detik ini juga. Tapi, toh tidak aku lakukan, bisa-bisa ia akan menjauhkan Hinata dariku seumur hidupku.

Aku cukup jenius untuk tidak melakukannya, walau aku sangat ingin.

"Apa kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan adikku? Tapi sayang aku tak mengijinkan orang macam kau mendekati Hinata !"

Dasar _sister complex_ sialan. Dia bilang orang macam aku? Harusnya dia bersyukur aku yang mendekati adiknya, bukan si _racoon_ merah itu.

"Biarkan aku masuk, _Just a minutes?"_

"Kau memohon, Uchiha?"

Cukup. Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku muak berhadapan dengan makhluk_yang kuduga setengah _incest_ ini.

Kulemparkan buku yang kupegang kewajah Neji, keras, mungkin menabrak hidungnya.

Aku menyeringai. Toh, dia laki-laki, jadi aku tak perlu berbaik-baik padanya.

Kulihat ia memandangku penuh dendam, sambil mengelus batang hidungnya yang agak merah.

Seringaiku melebar.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Hyuuga_-san."_

Ia tak membalas, tapi kurasa pandangnnya semakin menajam.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, "kutitipkan buku itu padamu." Aku mengambil jeda sejenak, merubah ekspresiku kembali datar, "sampai jumpa." Ucapku sebelum beranjak dari depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, mengahampiri motorku dan memacunya dengan kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, Mind to RnR?  
**


End file.
